Automobile sun shades and sun protectors are shown in prior patents such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,496,085; 2,508,757 and 2,571,362. Canadian Pat. No. 692,827 shows a pleated collapsible cover for furniture and the like.
None of the prior patents of which applicant is aware shows any efficient sun shielding, flexible material, nor a telescopic frame which would permit the collapsing of the sun shield to a size to be stored in the trunk of an automobile, and which can be easily extended over the automobile in such a way that the frame spaces the entire shield from the body of the automobile thereby to provide an insulating air space between the shield and the parts of the body of the automobile to be shielded.